In Shizuma's arms
by Belle A Lestrange
Summary: girlxgirl. It is just after the Etoile elections and tension breaks out between the newly reunited couple. Nagisa lashes out. Shizuma is in a mess. Rated M. SEQUEL "Nagisa's Sick week" will have more chapters than this one. Read Review!


**In Shizuma's arms**

Nagisa lay in her bed in her room clutching the covers to her chin in an almost frightened manner. She wanted to cry but could not seem to allow the hot tears to roll down her cheeks. She had been out of line that morning before breakfast to her older girlfriend, Shizuma. The argument itself was petty but it still caused Shizuma to ignore the younger girl for the rest of the day, burying herself within the depths of the woods on the other side of the lake. Tamao slept soundly in the bed opposite her own. It had been a month since the Etoilé elections where Shizuma had dragged Nagisa out of the competition just before the results, declaring her love for the younger girl. Not that Nagisa had minded but it had been awkward returning to Miator especially since Tamao-chan had tried to claim Nagisa as her own in a highly selfish manner. Nagisa had really only entered the Etoile elections because tamao gave her a sob-stroy about being alone. Sympathy. That's all it was. Tamao must have known Nagisa would neevr feel the same about her. Clearly she didn't, and it had taken losing the most important competition on Astrea Hill and a declaration of love from Nagisa's ex-girlfriend, for her to work it out. Nagisa sighed and swung her legs over the edge of her bed, her small teddy clutched in her arms. Normally during a fitful restless night Nagisa would pad over to Tamao's bed and ask to crawl in with her. Since the Etoilé elections she hadn't done that at all. In a sense it made her feel dirty, plus she knew Shizuma would throw a fit if she knew about it, not that it would ever happen again. "Shizuma-sama" Nagisa made up her mind there and then as her bedside clock rolled onto to 1:04am. She stood soundlessly from her bed and made her way to the dorm door. She reached for the doorknob and turned it. Thankfully the door opened with nothing louder than a quick squeak. She stepped out into the hall and shut the door soundlessly behind her. Slowly she crept along the many hallways towards the ex-Etoilé's quarters.

Shizuma sat up in bed her back pressed against the wall. She couldn't wait to leave this place and finally move on from the memories of Kaori. However now when she thought of leaving in a few months Kaori barely registered in her brain any more, now they were replaced over her fears for her little Nagisa-chan. Shizuma knew Nagisa wouldn't take anyone else, she was more worried about other people…Tamao-chan…taking Nagisa. Tears sprang to her glistening emerald eyes. "Nagisa…Nagisa…" she began to sob as her memory rewound to that morning's argument.

FLASHBACK…

Shizuma and Nagisa were crouched in an alcove just around the corner from the dining hall. Shizuma was combing Nagisa's gorgeous red hair as the younger girl kissed her throat. "Mmm Nagisa my love it is almost as though you were teasing me with your kisses"

"_Never tease you, Shizuma"_

"_Will you ever let me…?"_

_Nagisa took a step back from Shizuma, slightly impossible, as the alcove was tiny "how many times will you bring that up?" Nagisa half-whined her memory returning to that night they had fallen into the pool and Shizuma had tried to bed her._

_Shizuma could read her features "back then I hadn't moved on, I wanted a way to move on and I took the wrong approach I was too forward and was trying to pressure you…I just thought now that we've moved on-"_

"_A few months and all of a sudden it's 'moved on'?"_

"_I just…"_

"_You know what Shizuma I will let you bed me…when I'm good and ready! Or do you want to try and rape me again?" the words flew out before Nagisa could stop them. The hurt look on Shizuma's face made Nagisa feel like the ice-witch. "Shizuma I didn't mean-"_

"_No, no you're right, why would you want to move forward in a relationship with someone who tried to 'rape' you as you so colourfully put it"_

"_Shizuma-"_

"_You know what just leave me the hell alone!" and with that Shizuma stalked off down the hall, she had somehow lost her previous ravenous appetite. Nagisa was left in the alcove feeling like the worst person on the planet._

"_Great Nagisa… just great"_

_**END FLASHBACK.**_

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

Shizuma stood up glancing at her clock as she did so. 1:23am… Who would be knocking at this time of night? She frowned as she moved towards the door and opened it. Her heart lurched when she saw a very timid looking Nagisa standing in the doorway. Nagisa cleared her throat "S-Shizuma-sama I do not want you mad at me, I did not mean those awful things I said I really am truly sorry to hurt you like that. You don't need that from someone who is supposed to love you…clearly I do not love you as much as I think I do" Nagisa made to leave, tears in her pink eyes when a hand grabbed her wrist. She was pulled against Shizuma's body, and felt her arms wrap around her neck.

"And how much do you love me, Nagisa?"

Nagisa took hold of one of Shizuma's hand and guided it between her legs "this much"

"You don't have to"

"No…I want to"

"Really?"

"I love you Shizuma, please, I want to be your and only yours"

"But…" a flicker of emotion crossed Shizuma's eyes. Kaori had said the same thing. Nagisa took hold of her hand and stroked it.

"Shizuma I am not Kaori however I do love you"

Shizuma was silent for a moment gazing up into Nagisa's eyes as she knelt beside the bed "I know the reason Kaori died, now"

"Huh?"

Shizuma sat on the bed beside Nagisa leaning over her slightly "if she hadn't have died, you would never have been transferred here due to the lack of space nowadays, she died to let me meet you"

Nagisa felt touched as she slid completely onto her back. Shizuma leant over her pressing a kiss to her forehead "I love you Shizuma"

"I know you do" Shizuma unbuttoned Nagisa nightshirt and slid it from her shoulders. Nagisa's small breasts glistened softly in the moonlight. Shizuma kissed Nagisa's collarbone before gently playing with Nagisa's hard nipple with her hot tongue. Nagisa arched her back wondering why on earth she had objected to something that felt this heavenly. She grew hot and wet within her pyjama bottoms.

"S-Shizuma"

"Lower?"

"Please" Shizuma grinned and slid her girlfriends' bottoms down pressing a kiss to every inch of pale skin that was exposed to her. Nagisa moaned as Shizuma's fingers began to tease her clit at a more vigorous speed. She bit her lip as she grew twice as wet beneath Shizuma's touch trying not to moan.

"S-SHIZUMA!"

Shizuma had never heard a more satisfying sound than to hear her beloved scream out her name. She smiled weakly pausing her movements for a moment or two. Nagisa arched her back and frowned when she did not feel Shizuma's teasing fingers. She saw her girlfriend staring down at her dreamily.

_Oh no _Nagisa thought with a sigh and a heavy heart _she's imagining I'm Kaori. I knew this wasn't a good idea._

"Nagisa" Nagisa's head jerked back to Shizuma. Was she…smiling? Nagisa felt her heart spring back to life as Shizuma's smile tweaked a smile out of her too. Shizuma loved the way her precious Nagisa smiled; it warmed her melting heart to a limit she did not think she was able to reach any more. There were no doubts in either girl's mind as Shizuma unfastened her shirt and threw it aside. Nagisa looked up at her girlfriend's pale body. If possible she fell even more in love with her, she had the most slender stomach and the largest pale breasts Nagisa had ever seen. She leant up from her pillow and to Shizuma's surprise, took an erect nipple into her mouth and slowly started to tease it with her tongue. Shizuma moaned tilting her head of silver hair back. She stroked her left hand up the back of Nagisa's neck and eased her head forwards.

"Oh Shizuma-sama you taste so wonderful" Nagisa breathed as she took Shizuma's other erect nipple into her fiery mouth. Shizuma was melting beneath her. Suddenly she pinned Nagisa to the bed, her hands on Nagisa's wrists much like the previous time. Only this time Shizuma did something different.

"Will you let me?"

Nagisa's eyes glistened in the moonlight that filtered in through the curtains. She was not afraid this time. She loved her Shizuma. She knew she would never hurt her on purpose. "Hai"

Shizuma spread Nagisa's legs apart and bent her knees. Nagisa tensed her muscles feeling nervous and self-conscious. No one had seen her naked since she was two and had to be bathed by her parents. Shizuma stroked her thighs gently coaxing her to relax. Eventually she gave-in to Shizuma's gentle stroking and allowed Shizuma's warm mouth to press light teasing kisses from her collarbone, down her stomach and finally to her dripping wet clit. "No Nagisa you are the one who tastes wonderful" Nagisa drew in a sharp breath at Shizuma's words and almost black-out when she felt the older girls' burning tongue lick gently at her entrance, clearly not wanting to frighten Nagisa off again in a hurry.

"P-Please Shizuma"

Shizuma lifted her head to look into Nagisa's pleading eyes. She was startled for a moment before licking her lips. "As you wish, my love" Nagisa lightly screamed as Shizuma rammed to fingers within her girlfriend ripping away the first senses of virginity from her.

"SHIZUMA!"

Said girl waited for Nagisa to adjust, feeling her muscles clench down on her fingers when yet another orgasm gripped her small body "another one? My, my I didn't know I had such an affect on you" Shizuma couldn't help but grin softly as she worked her fingers at a faster speed within her little girlfriend. Nagisa thrust her hips to meet Shizuma's strides. Shizuma slid her right hand beneath Nagisa's arse and forced it upwards.

"MORE! PLEASE SHIZUMA!"

Shizuma could only oblige to her girlfriends' wishes as she deepened her thrusts. Nagisa was so wet and horny she was gripping the sheets until her already pale knuckled glistened white with sweat. "Oh Nagisa you're so tight!" The girls began meeting each other's thrusts in a hectic rhythm. It wasn't long before Shizuma's own forehead glistened with small beads of sweat. "Come on Nagisa come for me"

It wasn't long after that, did Nagisa's cry rung out through the dark room as she came sweet and heavy. Shizuma removed her fingers as soon as Nagisa's body collapsed breathlessly beneath her own. She placed her soaked fingers in her mouth and sucked off Nagisa's sweet flavour and hummed in pleasure. "Shi-Shizuma…"

Shizuma sucked her fingers clean before leaning over her lover and brushing her sweaty red hair from her beautiful pink eyes. She propped her head up on her elbow and hugged Nagisa around the chest, pulling her against her own. She smiled as she stroked Nagisa' breast. Nagisa cuddled into her and finally felt content with herself, she no longer felt the urge to cry. They had made amends and deepened their relationship even more. Shizuma leant over her girlfriends' exhausted figure and pulled the blankets up around their shoulders. "I wouldn't want my little Nagisa to catch a cold on my account"

"I wouldn't mind, that way I could stay in bed all day and Shizuma-sama could be my nurse"

Shizuma grinned, "Ah my little one is into those fetishes is she?" Nagisa blushed at the accusation but did not deny it. Shizuma chuckled softly in her ear "well we'll see next time if you get sick, what can be done about that, eh?"

"I would like that very much Shizuma" Nagisa giggled as Shizuma tickled her lightly on the stomach. The older girl wrapped her arms around Nagisa's waist protectively and rested her chin on the younger girl's neck. Nagisa smiled gently and wrapped her arms over Shizuma's, entwining their fingers together. "I love you…Shizuma"

"I love you too Nagisa" Shizuma whispered in her ear cuddling into her girlfriend feeling happy at last. Nagisa felt the same, she also felt safe and protected in Shizuma's arms. She closed her eyes and before she went to sleep she heard a whispered "My Nagisa-chan" whispered in her ear. Yes she was Shizuma's. she wished she could spend every night like this…in Shizuma's arms.


End file.
